


the other side

by jmvxn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, POV Third Person, Short, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmvxn/pseuds/jmvxn
Summary: after being taken off earth as the only way to survive, johnny meets jaehyun through a small vent in his living quarters. perhaps meeting his missing puzzle piece who's face he'll never get to see.orhumanity is taken off of earth as all life has dried up. johnny, his siblings and his single mother try to make it by through these tough challenges life has faced them with.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

"the time has finally come. the time where humanity has lost it all. no birds sing at the rise of the sun and no crickets rejoice at fall of night. everything is silent, waiting to be burned. nothing could get any worse. there was only so much time that we, humans, have until we fall silent as well.", johnny silently mouthed under the heat of his lamp as he scribbled his words onto a pad of paper with a half broken pencil. he chewed on his lip gently and closed the pad after jotting down the date, february 6th, 2034. 

as he lifted his body off of his wooden chair, his knees cracked softly, the only sound accept chaos heard in the house. today was their last day. well actually, everyone's last day on earth. there wasn't much to lose for himself. he opened his bedroom door to see his little sister and brother screaming and chasing each other down the hallway. a very small smile creeped onto his closed, slightly chapped, lips. he dragged his feet down the hallway, the floor creeking silently below him. johnny began packing up a few things for his siblings into suitcases. that including clothes, shoes, one toy and book each, and a few other things to get them by. there was a weight limit of things each person could board on the shuttle tomorrow. after packing up the rest of the things, he pulled the handles, making them extend upward so he could drag them out to the livingroom. johnny sat the suitcases next to the couch, a soft huff slipping past his parted lips. as he stood up straight, he ran his long fingers through his hair, wanting it out of his face. he looked over to the kitchen to hear some rumbling around, assuming his mom was making dinner for the kids. he opted out on eating dinner as they only had enough food for his siblings and mother to eat. he was fine with it as he often skipped his meals. johnny peeked his head into the kitchen just enough to see his mom cooking up small bowls of rice for dinner. she turned her head and looked at johnny, her lips curling and her eyes turning into small crescents. johnny loved when his mother smiled, it brought hope. he smiled back to her softly and walked away, going back into his bedroom, making sure not to trip on their uneven flooring.

johnny walked into his bedroom and began packing his things. some clothes, shoes, his journal, a pen, and some other things that would help get him by. he was ready to leave this planet. there wasn't much to miss as he never grew up seeing the beauty earth had to offer as humans are selfish creatures and ruined it all. no more generations would ever see this planet flourish. johnny sat down on his stiff mattress, the springs making loud noises as he eased into the surface. his eyes lingered to the ceiling, finding little patterns with the small dots peppering the ceiling above him. his eyes slowly drifted into sleep, everything around him becoming light and noise around him began fading out. 

;;;

" johnny! johnny! johnny come on we have to go! ", a voice shouted at him, his body quickly jolting. johnny opened his eyes to his mother panicking above him. it took a second for him to realise but judging by the sound of two masculine voices in their home, he assumed they were here to take them to the ship. johnny got out of bed, his eyes still not yet adjusted to the light of his lamp and he quickly slid on some shoes, grabbing his suitcase and slid one more thing in there, a small family picture. he was ready. he walked out of his bedroom, the front door of the house was wide open as two large soldiers stood in their livingroom. 

" let's go! stop bullshitting around or you're gonna stay here and rot " a soldier said, grabbing his younger siblings shoulders and yanking them towards his body, a yelp coming out of the two's mouthes. johnny was angered by the aggression of the soldier but he knew he wasn't able to do anything about it. it would be useless. he chewed on the inside of his bottom lip and grabbed his mothers hand, his suitcase in his other. it was time.

;;;

after a long ride with the soldiers, nothing but slurs and degradation being thrown at the family of four, they had arrived at the shuttle. it was huge. johnny was already tall for his age but this space craft made him seem so small. the line was a good size as the majority of the people were inside. it seemed like they were some of the last to arrive and takeoff would be in just a few minutes. the other crafts have already taken off and theirs was the last to go. 

" do you think we'll make it on? " johnny turned to his mother, he was worried. 

" have some hope, jj. everything will be alright. ", his mother gave him a smile but she was more scared than ever. she knew they wouldn't survive if they stayed a day longer. she grabbed her eldest son's hand and rubbed gentle circles on his skin. 

before they knew it, they were boarding a massive metal disk. johnny's eyes wondered the enterior, it was mainly white and silver inside. it was neat but not fancy. definately a lot nicer than any place he's been. his head turned slightly at all of the people he's never seen before, making sure to check his family was still near him. they were shown to their room by a smaller soldier than earlier. he wasn't as physically agressive. johnny and his family followed shortly behind the male and entered their room. 

" this is where you'll be staying. no exiting this room unless given permission. if you are caught outside this room outside of permitted times, you will be greatly punished or even floated. and by floated i mean you'll be throw into outer space. understand? great. now if you'll excuse me. " the guard left the room without a word, making sure to lock the door, not letting them process that information. the kids were already trying to choose which bunk they'll be sleeping on in their room as johnny and his mother exchanged similar looks of worry and confusion. 

johnny looked at the room, it was a lot bigger and nicer than anything he was used to. there were four other rooms inside of it. one leading to a bathroom and the other three leading into bedrooms that were equally sized. everyone settled into their rooms after choosing which room went to who. the kids were so excited. after unpacking the small amount of his things he saw that there was no kitchen. he was puzzled but assumed that meals would be given to them periodically. he could live with this. once he was settled in his room, he looked around. he noticed the small details like the vent in the wall, bolts bordering his door, and the smooth cold walls. he heard a faint noise from his bedroom. confused by the noise, he traced the noise until he was met by the small vent on the wall near the end of his bed. he could hear the family next to him. 

" hello? " he spoke into the vent as he heard a soft yelp and a crash in the room next to him.

" what the hell.. " johnny heard a male voice mutter out and things being toyed with. 

" everything okay? " johnny pulled his knees to his chest, curling up at the corner of the wall next to the vent.

" wait what the fuck. are you talking through here? " johnny heard a loud ping on the vent and he jumped as his ear was close to it and the noise was quite loud.

" .. ouch. " johnny rubbed his ear " yes.. please dont do that again, that was really loud " he chewed on his lip, but quickly stopped. he's trying to drop this habit.

" sorry " he heard a soft mumble on the other side of the wall, accompanied by a soft giggle and shift from the male. johnny assume he was sitting by the vent now.

" uh so.. what's your name? " the voice spoke.

" johnny, yours? " 

" im jaehyun "


	2. the beginning of something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today was the day that humanity left earth and also the day where two boys get to know each other. they were both lonely and looking for someone to take that away  
>  but the problem is that neither of them know how to converse.

Jaehyun was pushed forward in the long line of people. He could hear kids screaming, soldiers shouting at people, and overall chaos in every direction. He silently played with his fingernails as the line progressed and him and his fmaily were pushed foward by soldiers. 

He began to tune out everything around him, nothing heard in his ears except the loud sound of his own heartbeat. Jaehyun was scared. He didn't want to leave but no one had a choice. You stay and die or you get inside and live. 

"Jae Jae.." was the only thing he heard, his attention quickly moving to the tugging feeling of his shirt coming from his little brother. Jaehyun lifted his eyebrows slightly as to answer 'Yes?' to the younger. "Will we be okay?" his brother's innocent eyes glistened.

"I hope so, bub" Jaehyun bent down and lifted his brother off of his tiny feet, holding him to his side. He held him close and tight, not wanting to let go of the youngers small frame.

;;

Before he knew it, Jaehyun was inside of their new room. It took everyone a second to settle down and find their rooms. It wasn't as nice as his old bedroom but it was something and he was more than happy to work with that something. As Jaehyun closed his bedroom door and unzipped his bag he heard a voice. And let me tell you, that scared the living fuck out of him. Jaehyun jumped, a yelp sliding past his lips as he hit his foot on his bed. He whimpered silently and walked around to find the source of the noise.

"What the hell..." Jaehyuns eyes scanned the bedroom with wonderous eyes, two seconds away from running out.

"Everything okay?" Jaehyun heard clearly this time. He walked towards the voice which led him to a vent.

"Wait what the fuck? Are you talking through here?" Jaehyun took the pen sitting on his bed and hit the vent a couple of times indicating that's what he was talking about.

"Ouch..Yes.. Please dont do that again, that was loud.." Jaehyun heard 'Ah.. they must be from the room next to us..' he thought to himself before getting closer to the vent on the empty white wall.

"Sorry.." Jaehyun replied to the boy next door with a sweet and apologetic voice. "Uh so.. What's your name? " 

"Johnny, yours? " 

"I'm Jaehyun "

Silence overtook both of the rooms quickly, neither of the boys having any idea what to say to each other. 

;;

Coming from everywhere on the craft, a loud masculine voice spoke through hidden speakers in each room which made the boys silence less awkward. 

"Everyone prepare for takeoff. We will be leaving in T-5 minutes so please be seated in the designated launch seating in the livingroom of your quarters. Please sit and adjust the straps so you are secure." there was two beeps heard which ended the voice through the speakers. 

"Well-" "I guess-" Jaehyun and the other boy spoke at the exact same time.

"I'll uhm talk to you later I guess.." the boy spoke.

"Yeah.." Jaehyun said, not exactly wanting to leave but had to. But it wasn't like he knew the guy anyway. 

'I shouldn't get attached already' Jaehyung spoke to himself quietly as he headed outside if his bedroom and was gathered with his family in the livingroom. His dad helped strap up Jaehyun's brother in a seat against the wall hear the door, getting hismelf and his mother settled in next, his father getting sat lastly. 

Jaehyun's brother, Haechan was kicking and screaming in the seat. Jaehyun was eased knowing he wasn't the only one scared. What if it crashes? What if something goes wrong? What if it blows up? So many 'What if's' flood Jaehyun's head. He wasn't ready. He didn't want to leave. But there was nothing he could do. He looked over to his mom and dad who was holding eachtohers hands tightly, trying to comfort eachother. Jaehyun wished he had a hand to hold in this moment, so he held his own, his nails digging softly into the palms of his hands. 

;;

Some tears, minutes, screaming and deep breaths later they were out of Earth's atmosphere. Jaehyun had a massive headache and was slowly unbuckling himself out of the seat. When he stood, the blood rushed to his head, slightly setting him off of balance because of the reckless shaking of the craft a few minutes earlier. Haechan's screaming calmed down and came to a stop after being released from his seat. 

Jaehyun dragged his feet to his bedroom and closed his door, not bothering to talk to anyone on his way. He huffed and threw his body onto the stiff mattress, his body becoming almost completely limp. Jaehyun stared at the ceiling, not believing that they were gone. Humanity has left the Earth. It was a concept that was almost impossible for Jaehyun's throbbing head to grasp. He couldn't believe any of it. And with that, Jaehyun fell asleep to the white noise of the moving craft, being swallowed into his own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn't notice that i was writting this chapter in caps until i was over halfway finished and the description kind of sucks too.. please bare with me, im new to this stuff. this chapter was kind of slow i apologise but in the next chapter, johnjae will be interacting a lot more so please look forward to that !!

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! i hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the other side !! the chapters will be a bit short like this one, im sorry. im thinking about writting the next chapter in jaehyuns perspective, what do you think? (also i didn't pre-read this so sorry for any grammar mistakes)


End file.
